


Treasure of my heart

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Beads, Baron is an artist, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Play, Claiming, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Many Kinks, Nipple Piercing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behaviour, Prostate Orgasm, Protective Baron, Sami is adorable, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Urethral insert, Who do you belong to, all consensual, baron wants the same, barons a good boyfriend, barons amazing restraint, barons probs OFC, but it was needed, exhibitionism talk, he just cares to much, innocent slight airhead sami, lots of smut, lots of verbal communication, made this pretty dam healthy if I say so myself, mirror kink, name carving, nicknames/pet names, no real d/s though, plus all the talking, reassuring baron, sami wants this, slight Voice Kink, slight begging, slight praise kink, slight size kink, some of the tags are only mild, sorry bout that, submissive sami, super consent, surprisingly not dark, sweet sami, together but not really voiced, wants to be barons, weird relationship status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Second wrestling kink2 fill and fifth overall. For a request that's been waiting a while (pg1) I'm a little surprised no one else picked this up but this is for the prompt of Sami/any innocence kinkSpecifically the request was: one guy on the roster or more has a thing for how innocent and pure Sami seems and feels the need to completely ruin him. Consensual otherwise go crazyYeah I went a little crazy, some plot but mostly not so enjoy





	Treasure of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> My general idea to start was this:
> 
> Since Sami moved to smackdown they've had this tension and chemistry that's seen them make out more then once no matter where they tend to be. Randy however has been watching Sami in a way baron doesn't like and after he sees randy cornering Sami it stirs something inside of him and he decides that tonight is the night he doesn't hold back because tomorrow everyone from Kevin to randy will know that Sami belongs to him 
> 
> I threw in a few kinks I felt went with it and rolled with that

It's five minutes before his match and Baron has Sami pressed against some hallway wall only a few corridors from the gorilla. Their lips are joined in one of many passionate kisses they've shared like this. Since moving to smackdown the two have had a chemistry and tension that's seen Baron press Sami to a wall and make out with him no matter where they tend to be more often then not 

Breathless Baron pulls away from Sami with a groan and pushes closer, easily holding him up as he listens to his small puffs of breath. It's almost time for his match and he can feel Sami squirming in that way that means he wants to be set down but Baron holds on tighter, presses a little closer

He can feel eyes on them and doesn't even have to look up to know who, Randy has been watching Sami lately in a way Baron doesn't like. Pulling back just a little he sends a glare down the hall at predatory eyes before possessively kissing a dazed Sami again. "Come watch my match" Baron says as he takes his hand practically dragging a giggling Sami down the hall and straight past Orton, his body a firm block between the two 

They get to the gorilla just as his music is being prepped and Baron sits Sami on a black box. He knows he won't move and checks that he'll be able to see the match from a monitor nearby, with a final kiss and a glare he makes his entrance 

When he comes back from a hard earned victory the last thing he expects to see makes his blood boil. There his innocent Sami is still obediently sitting on the black box but instead of smiling and happily swinging his legs while waiting to congratulate Baron on his win, Randy Orton is leaning close, hands blocking him in and making Sami look down almost nervously 

He's not to sure what he whispers when he leans close with that smirk but Sami turns red with embarrassment, eyes widening and Baron's had enough. With far to much ease he knocks a chuckling Orton to the ground and carefully lifts Sami with one arm

The ride back to the hotel is a quick one, Baron having practically shoved Sami into the shower and pressed against him the entire five minutes they were there before carrying him to the car

It had been silent until they got into their room, then Baron was hauling him up against the door and claiming his lips. It was a relief to Sami that Baron wasn't angry with him. Baron however wouldn't feel relieved until tomorrow when the others saw his claims on Sami. He knew after tonight he had waited far to long but tomorrow everyone from Kevin to Randy would know that Sami belongs to him, with that clear thought in mind he easily carries Sami from the door to the bed 

Gently he threw Sami on the bed and after a hungry kiss pulled away to softly caress his cheek, his eyes changing to something more serious as he calms "will you let me" they had talked about this before but finally Baron was asking. "Of course" that innocent smile so soft and sweet, a gentle kiss "are you sure" "yes" the determination on Sami's face makes him smile "then lay back" 

It took little time to strip and secure him to the bed, hands cuffed high above his head and legs beautifully spread wide for him without restraint

His precious brave Sami was laid out so willingly before him and Baron couldn't help but smile. Tonight he would finally claim him as his own, finally claim him properly like he should of a long time ago. With a release of breath he slipped the blindfold into place 

Sami's lips parted as if he expected more but after a moment of shifting his shoulders nothing came. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips when a finger ran along his plush bottom lip making him part them further "no gags... I want to hear the sound of your voice Sami, want you to be able to voice everything" he leans in close sharing a breath before pressing a soft kiss to him. It's gentle and only lasts a moment before he pulls back, his eyes running over his prize from head to toe 

How he managed to get Sami always amazed him but seeing him laid out now, with wrists that would soon bruise and body cleanly awaiting his claim he couldn't quite believe he had gotten someone so amazing. His hands moved up to tug at the chain on the handcuffs checking there security, no doubt that soon Sami would be pulling at them. He slipped a finger between metal and soft flesh, checking to ensure he wouldn't be to hurt by the cuffs. After all bruises were fine but he didn't want Sami's wrists to be too marked up or hurt 

Once he was sure of that he sat back, enjoying the quiet as fingertips brushed over soft skin. Admiring the beautiful frame laid out before him while trying to decide just what he wanted to do first 

Soft breaths were leaving Sami as he quietly laid there, a picture of pure docile obedience and with a smile Baron decided. Sami should be pleasured first then he could move onto the important job of marking him 

He took his time, breath ghosting over pale skin as he kissed his way down inches of skin to pale thighs and then slowly back up. Licking a teasing stripe along his thigh before biting into it gently, unable to resist and pleased by the groan it drew from Sami. Back arching off the bed a little but slightly trembling limbs still so perfectly pliant in his grip 

Baron wanted to groan, Sami was so perfect and he was all his. After only a moment he released the soft flesh of his thigh, tongue flicking over the fresh bite making Sami whimper softly 

Already trembling, hard and leaking Baron couldn't help but smile. His entire body was covered in a light blush however and Baron knew his embarrassment had peaked well past normal "your doing so well Sami" he praises running a hand gently along his thigh. He was still so pliant but he knew Sami better then anything, knew the reassurance would only help him relax and prepare for what was to come 

A few soft kisses and then he was sucking the head into his mouth. Sami gasping gently at the newfound heat suddenly surrounding him, the blindfold making the experience far more thrilling then usual 

Baron could hear him tugging on the cuffs on instinct, wanting to run his hands through his long hair and Baron smiled. He pulled off with a slight pop, taking in the beautifully flushed sight of Sami. He was practically red now, his arms the only tense thing about him as his wrists strained against the cuffs on pure instinct 

"You gotta relax" Baron whispers voice slightly husky as he goes back to placing gentle kisses along his abdomen, biting at his hip bones and leaving glorious marks. "We're only just getting started Sami, can't have you getting hurt" he feels Sami take a breath, watches as his body relaxes again. "Good boy" he praises "now who do you belong to" it's a soft whisper but loud enough in the quiet room 

"You" Baron nips the top of his hip bone, flesh he knows peaks from Sami's pants. It's already a forming mark that makes Sami's breath stutter with a hiss. "Who" he asks again "you" "what's my name" his teeth drag along his navel, slowly working back down "Bbbaron" "louder" he takes him back into his mouth in one go and the sudden sensation alone is to much "Baron!" Sami shouts his name as he cums, shooting down a willing throat 

Baron swallows, pulling off and licking his lips. "Mmmm taste sweet as always" that cute flush returns making him smirk. "Don't worry sugar, you did good" his fingers trace over the bites and marks currently littering Sami's body, they'd all be beautifully formed for tomorrow and the thought sent a shiver through him.. It was time to move on 

Sami's ears had practically pricked up once he's left the bed, listening for any sound of Baron. Though he'd never admit it his slight squirming was enough to tell him that Sami was nervous about being left alone 

"I'm right here gorgeous" he assures, running a hand through his hair as he returns to sit on the bed. It dips a little under his weight and Sami happily brushes closer making him smile. He was so good already "just getting some things we'll need, promise I won't leave" a soft hum came from his throat and after a light kiss he moved from the bed again 

He places what they'll need going forward on the corner of the bed, brushing Sami's foot each time he sets something down to help soothe him. Toes gently curl each time he does as if to reach out to him for more 

With everything finally set out Baron settled back on the bed, his body hovering over Sami's own. The heat that radiated from him left Sami arching up towards him in hopes of some contact and after a soft chuckle it came. Lips press softly to his cheek before moving down along his neck 

Baron places a hand on his thigh and eagerly Sami opens his legs wider to accommodate Baron's larger frame between them

With his mouth tilted to try and catch Baron's in unsuccessful playful nips to his shoulder, Baron pulls back to chuckle lightly. "Be patient little one" he teases with his own nips to Sami's neck, drawing a delicious moan from him "I promise we'll play as soon as your ready" 

A louder moan leaves his mouth as Baron presses a lubed finger gently inside while he sucks hickies into Sami's exposed throat. Moving along to his chest and back up to his neck as he draws delicious whimpers from him, fingers expertly scissoring before adding a third

His back arches beautifully with that and his body quivers slightly "ready baby boy" he asks as he gently tugs his bottom lip between his own. He nibbles it as Sami manages a slowly and Baron would bet dazed nod 

He gives his lips a quick peck, drawing a light whine of protest before he pulls his fingers out and moves away 

Sitting back on his legs he observes his work so far, the marks of their love peppered Sami's body, his pale flesh reflecting the red's and purples with beauty, something far better then any art or tattoo Baron had ever seen before 

Smiling he leans close again, letting his breath brush Sami's ear and making him shiver pleasantly. "Your not gonna cum while I do this are you Sami" he whispers softly like it was just a secret between the two of them, quickly he shook his head no. Playfully Baron nipped at Sami's ear, a pleased growl leaving him at the obediently enthusiastic response "you gotta use your words sugar" 

It took a moment but Baron waited before a soft voice spoke up "nno..." His voice shakes softly "I won't cum" he states as if to reaffirm himself. It's enough for Baron who gives him a gentle kiss as reward before running the object in his hand down Sami's chest. He shivers and Baron does it again, slowly so he can tell what it is

He sits back and waits a moment to see if Sami will protest or call it quits but he doesn't, he just smiles in that small excited way of his. "I want you to count them beautiful" it's not a command but Baron knows Sami will follow his request anyway

Carefully he lubes up each bead just to be sure before placing the lowest one at Sami's eager hole, he rubs his thigh as warning then presses the first one in. "One" it goes in easy "ttwo" his body accepts the second one just as easily. Looking up reveals the slight stutter is due to his own embarrassment and Baron can't help but smile over how cute it is that he turns a shade of pink over almost everything 

"Three" Sami whines when he pushes in the fourth, taking a breath as Baron reassuringly rubs his thigh, Sami manages a "four"

Sami's small body was already starting to become full, his breathing picking up from lust and Baron paused "sure you can hold it baby" he asks to a nod "promise" Sami manages back when it's clear a quick head nod won't be enough confirmation 

Baron teases the fifth ball slowly around his hole before slipping it inside to join the others. Sami barely gets out a 'five' before moaning as six slips in aswell, his hips shift but he gasps out a soft "six" pleasing Baron. "So good baby boy" he praises pressing soft kisses over the lightly flushed skin of his stomach "you took them so well" Sami knows this game and Baron waits, praising him with kisses while he fiddles with the end of the beads 

It's only a few minutes before Sami shifts restlessly making the handcuffs clang softly

"Take them out Baron" he whines to no response "I want something bigger" he tries again getting a light laugh in response as a kiss lands on his thigh "what's the magic word" "pleeease" he sounds like a child when he draws it out. "Okay" Baron gives in he could never truly deny Sami for long, especially not when he asked so nicely 

He placed a hand on Sami's stomach, feeling his breathing and with a quick tug pulled them out in one go as he released a breath. He moaned loudly, body trembling but held true to his promise and didn't cum

As Baron's fingers circled his already sensitive rim Sami had to bite his lips not to moan again. "I can't" he whined, groaning when Baron pulled his freshly lubed fingers away 

"Please Baron" he begged and already Baron was tempted to give in but he still had so much planned and that steeled his mind. "Sorry baby can't let you cum yet" his fingers returned to his rim, gently circling as he added to the lube already there

"Think you can hold it" he asked already knowing the answer "no" a desperate whine immediately followed. He was happy Sami hadn't lied "it's okay sweetheart" he soothes, he hadn't missed the sad tremble in Sami's voice, he knew how much the other hated letting him down 

"This might feel a little weird" he tells him as he places one hand at the base of his dick, the other making sure the metal was sufficiently lubed. It took a minute where Baron stroked him through it but with a loud whine the urethral sound slipped into place 

"Your such a good boy" Baron hums soothingly, rubbing his hands along Sami's trembling legs. "Your doing so well" he praises "if you need to..." "Nnno" Sami's shaky voice cuts him off "I... I don't wanna stop" Baron nods resting his head on Sami's thigh, he knew he just needed a minute 

"Please Baron" the soft beg came after a while of Baron drawing small circles with his fingers from Sami's hips down his thighs

He waits, when Sami says nothing asks "you sure you want to continue" a nod, he places soft kisses to his face "gonna need an answer baby" "please" it's whispered almost desperately, dripping with lust. Baron sighs softly but smiles, sure Sami knows he's smiling even though he can't currently see it "gonna play with your favourite toy" he whispers, feeling the pure excitement beaming from Sami in response 

He picks up the dildo and starts applying the needed lube, more then he's sure Sami would say but Baron was never going to apologise for being careful with him

The dildo was a light blue, about two inches shorter then his own impressive length with a four inch girth that was only about half an inch below his. It was the closest thing to Baron's own cock he would let Sami buy as he flat out refused to mould his own dick, if Sami wanted it it was there he didn't need to be shown up by some fake. He was sure though between it's nearity to his own length and the fact it vibrated it had become Sami's favourite thing outside of him 

Sami's legs were spread wide in invitation and Baron couldn't help the groan that escaped him. Up until this point he had managed to ignore his own hard leaking length but at the sight of Sami's cute twitching hole it became almost to much to ignore 

Quickly he slipped three fingers inside, testing Sami and when he easily accepted them he carefully slipped the dildo in. Slowly inch by torturous inch until Sami was shifting his hips and moaning his way through a prostate orgasm

When the tremors finally subsided Baron gently shushed him, hands brushing over his arms in a soothing manner while preventing him from tugging on the cuffs. Sami took a few deep breaths before going lax under Baron once more 

Slowly Baron pulled back before leaning forward, draping his own body over Sami's. He stayed close without crushing him under his weight "it's time" he whispers softly in his ear, hand brushing a nipple in warning. "You sure your okay with this" despite his heartbeat picking up he answered without any hesitation "I'm sure" 

"I'm gonna leave this on" his fingers trail over the blindfold and he can feel the relief flood Sami's body "but I'm not gonna start till you calm down" 

The rooms silent, only their mixed breaths filling the air and the occasional kiss from Baron to Sami's skin making small sounds. It takes quite a while but eventually Sami's heart beats steady and Baron slowly shifts from on top of him 

He's gone the few seconds it takes to retrieve the one ingredient he couldn't before but then he's back on the bed, soft lips kissing over Sami's chest. It's light, not made to excite to much as he swirls a tongue around a nipple till it hardens. Doing the same with the second before he pulls back and sets the ice in place. It's half melted when Baron pulls it back, pops it into his mouth and feeds it to Sami via kiss

He keeps things at a light pace as he sets the small silver hoops with starlings in the middle on the bed. Sami had picked them out a week after they had discussed this

Carefully he picked up a needle from his piercing set, the one thing Sami was afraid of. He'd find it endearing if his poor little bunny wasn't beginning to tremble from fear again. "You've gotta relax" he whispers peppering kisses to the side of his face and waiting

Thankfully he doesn't have to wait long and within ten minutes he's slipping the second starling ring into place while praising his brave love

"You did so good, I'm gonna reward you now" he whispers brushing away the few reflex tears that had crept from under the blindfold "you'd like that right" he gets a nod and after a returned kiss sits up just a little more. He's careful not to brush against the newly sensitive piercings as he whispers softly "gonna keep this on for now okay" his thumb brushes over what he knows is a current safely barrier for Sami

"I'm turning it on now" he flips the switch on the dildo and Sami moans softly, the sound mixing with the quiet hum of the toy

"So good baby" he praises hands gently ghosting through his hair "gonna let you cum in just a second" he places a hand at the base of his dick as he carefully removes the sound to a groan. Gently he begins his strokes, leaning close and nipping at his ear as his hand glides smoothly, talking Sami through it

"Once they see you tomorrow their all gonna know" he can't keep the possessiveness from his voice "they'll all want to eat you up once they see" Sami whines hips bucking up against Baron in encouragement. The cuffs rattle softly as he continues to build him back up "if only they could see you now" he continues his slow gentle strokes of Sami's dick, pre-cum leaking over his hand. The smirk makes it's way into his voice "should I claim you in front of them pretty baby" Sami silently screams, mouth open as his hips lift off the bed he cums so hard he's trembling 

Baron carefully strokes him through the aftershocks before moving his clean hand up "I'm gonna take this off now" a small sound of affirmation and Baron's met with Sami's beautiful eyes

He only holds his gaze a minute before curiously Sami glances around, gasping before smiling in pure delight at his new piercings. His gaze comes to rest on Baron's still cum covered hand, a glance up before he's leaning forward 

Sami whines when he strains against the cuffs but still can't reach, making Baron chuckle while he pouts "here let me" he easily undoes the cuffs once Sami relaxes and lets him take his hand. That traitorous little tongue flicks out, cleaning the mess from Baron's hand eagerly 

When he sits forward, hand reaching for Baron's tented pants, a gentle hand over his bruised wrists stop him "not yet" he raises the small appendages to his lips before letting them go 

They rest in Sami's lap and Baron smiles softly "we still have one more thing to do, if your up for it" as an answer Sami lays back down and goes boneless. He kisses along his chest, careful to avoid his nipples as he slips the dildo from between his legs, shutting it off to a soft sigh. With the final toy removed Baron takes in the picture of Sami beneath him, completely beautiful and willing, it's something he knows he'll never forget 

They probably shouldn't do this on the sheets but Baron would never ask Sami to move

Sami doesn't even flinch when Baron picks up the blade, a dagger with an intricate hilt. Blood red rubies run along either side of the blade between the twist of a dragons tail. It was something they had picked out together from Baron's own personal knife collection 

"Where do you" Sami raises his hand and places Baron's on his chest, that spot just beneath his nipples. His eyes widen and he takes in the emotion neither can voice in them, it's there and it's as clear as any 'I love you' spoken out loud. "But Sami" "I know... I want them all to know too, every time I take off my shirt in the locker room or I fight a match.... I want them all to know" Baron can feel the emotion well up in him 

Sami's hand presses into his cheek "please" he nods as he leans into it, presses a kiss to the wrist then waits for Sami to relax again 

The first shallow cut has him drawing in a sharp breath from the sting but after it he's relaxed enough, that when the blade breaks his flesh with little resistance he barely flinches. Blood wells up immediately within the 'B' Baron has carved and he takes his time to run his tongue over it, tasting the metallic sweetness of Sami's essence

The move earns him a groan of neither pain nor pleasure and when the flow slows he moves on

He's unsure how long it takes or when Sami became hard and flushed under him but when he pulls back the blade after a final flick of wrist, he feels satisfied. Tongue running over the bloody medal to clean it of the crimson that reflects rubies, all while he observes the freshly carved word on his chest 

Sami moans and Baron sets the blade down before he kisses him, Blood smearing the word 'baron' partially through his own shirt

Things are removed quickly after that, hands fumble, skin presses against skin, blood making them stick and slide all at once and Baron so desperately wants Sami to see. "Wanna see yourself beautiful" needs him to see and Baron knows his lost his composure as Sami nods, grinding against him as best he can 

He groans softly, easily lifting him up and carrying him into the bathroom with the full length mirror

Baron had let Sami talk him into it after breeze had convinced him it was a 'must have', Baron hadn't known why at the time but now he did. He'd have to thank breeze eventually, maybe avoid putting him through a turnbuckle next time they fought 

The reflection really showed their differences, Baron all strength and rough while Sami was smaller, more delicate, soft but in the good way. In the way that saw him do amazing things that Baron could never even dream of attempting 

His eyes flicked up to Sami's, watching as his wide eyes take it all in "fuck me Baron" he finally spoke when their eyes locked in the mirror. Desperate and slightly husky it was neither a beg or a request and Baron was not about to disobey. Neither would last long but he already knew what Sami was thinking as he pushed him against the sink and sank into his body, this was perfect 

Both groaned at the newfound sensation they had been seeking and after a few desperate hip thrusts they were finally falling over the edge, trembling and moaning as they came together 

Panting Baron shifted their weight forward, onto the sink as he carefully pulled out. Sami gasping from overstimulation as cum leaked down the back of his quivering thigh. His body was claimed as Baron's now, the thought soothing as he carefully arranged Sami to face him in his arms 

Soft tired kisses were shared as Sami smiled up at him

In a moment Baron knew he'd come back to reality, run the shower, clean up the mess, attend to his lover but in that moment they both just shared it. Soft kisses and whispers of forbidden words as finally the two had found a home to call their own

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever but it was really worth the headache to finish, hopefully you all enjoyed reading this as much as I feel it was worth all the effort put into it


End file.
